


One Drop or Two

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lias and Mackwell sharing workspace.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	One Drop or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013, for porn_tree and gnome~

"Making it again?" Lias had only seen Mackwell's mystery potion in action once, but once had been quite enough.

"It's on the schedule," Mackwell replied, cool ruby eyes flicking up to Lias for a brief second. "And I am low. Though..."

"Mmm?" Lias was finished for the day. He could only take so long over the forge before retreating to study new designs and books on his craft. However... Mackwell hadn't finished and while they didn't often chat, Lias was fond of Mackwell's company while working.

He'd stay at least until Mackwell had finished up.

Mackwell glanced up again, midway through adding something from a shimmering vial.

"It's been awhile since I had to use it," Mackwell commented, flicking his gaze up again, then back. He groaned. "Now was that one drop or two?"

"One," Lias said quickly. He'd been watching Mackwell's hands - soft and clean unlike his own. Though a good bath would help with the ash at least.

"Thank you, Lias." For a moment, Mackwell almost smiled. And then he finished with the shimmering vial and glanced to his schedule. "Are you heading to dinner after this? I don't think sharing a meal would take any extra time."

Lias wasn't quite sure what to say, though he accepted as quickly as the words would leave his mouth. It was a start, at least, to forming a stronger connection, which was good enough for the time being.


End file.
